


Drenched In Moonlight

by invisible_locket



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A bit mature at the beginning, Angels, Archangels, Fluff, M/M, also not for long, but not for long, demon to human, demon!Yuuri, priest!victor, reversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_locket/pseuds/invisible_locket
Summary: Demon!Yuuri becomes human feat. some shameless Supernatural references and references to an old au from the yoi fandom origins: priestvictor and incubusyuuri, two tumblrs that interacted to form a cute au. They inspired this.





	Drenched In Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, good times. Actually this has been in my docs since early 2017, possibly even since December 2016. An homage to the priestvictor and incubusyuuri tumblrs (unfortunately I don’t think they’re still active), wit my own spin.

Father Victor Nikiforov, who had been a priest for the past four years, had just made love to a demon of the night—an incubus. Rather than feeling guilt, he felt peace. Yuuri stroked the pale blonde hair of the man who lay beside him, spectacles resting on the bedside table on their right. Victor looked blearily at Yuuri, who smiled back and brought his palm up for a kiss. Yuuri's lips felt warm against Victor's pulse. 

Victor nuzzled in closer to him, head tucked into Yuuri's neck. His eyes closed.

Yuuri hadn't slept since the day he'd died all those years ago, but he tried to clear his mind and let Victor invade his senses. He thought about that night a few weeks ago when he came back, thinking he would get to say goodbye at least to the man he loved before he died. Victor had instead given him strength and love, pulling him into the church and letting their lips part only to breathe. Afterwards the two of them were inseparable.

Now, on a night in mid-January, the priest’s cottage beside the church was silent. So silent. The night was filled with darkness, and Yuuri more so—at least he had been for the past two hundred and twenty years. But upon finding a church tucked into the quiet countryside, he'd felt things. Demons didn't  _ feel _ anything, it was impossible...but Yuuri couldn't hide from them anymore, they had boiled over once and he was afraid they would again. His body, his fragmented soul couldn't contain, couldn't support love and trust. He wasn't built for unconditional love, he was built to feed off of greed and lust. He looked up through the skylight, stars blinking warmly at him. He knew what he had to do. It had started already, he hadn't taken Adriel’s warning seriously. A demon, an  _ incubus  _ of all things, prone to turning back. Reverting. Something that happened to one demon in a throng of millions, one fragile heart crushed into dust and then melted down, blown back into a stronger glass now reinforced with something new. Something like love. 

He slipped out of bed quietly. Victor was still fast asleep, lying on his side. Yuuri's arms had been around him most of the night, but this pilgrimage was one he had to undertake alone. If he wanted to be truly happy, he needed to do this. He leaned over Victor to kiss his temple, reveling in the soft sigh he got in return. 

He snuck out the back of the cottage, the cold breeze slinking into his loose clothes. He'd borrowed an outfit from Victor to make his journey a little less lonely. He breathed into the worn fabric, the gentle scent of Victor's detergent reminding him of the place and the man he now called home. He heard a quick flutter behind him.

“Out late, are we?”

“Good evening, Christophe,” Yuuri murmured. “You got here fast.”

“What can I say? I rather like you—don't let the others find out,” the angel winked.

Yuuri smiled. “They know me...I'm not cut out for a life like the others.”

“Well you've never killed anyone, which is more than I can say for most of my colleagues—and they're His precious soldiers.” Chris looked at Yuuri with a kind smile. “But we aren't here to discuss God Squad politics, now are we?”

“No,” Yuuri swallowed. “I'm here to—”

“I know. You're ready.”

“Adriel was right. I knew exactly when to call you.”

“Cassiel lost that bet. Guess he'll have to take it up with Sophia. She thought you'd make it.”

“Suppose she was right.”

Chris laughed, “ _ They'll _ be mad.”

The other demons...his family of sorts for the past centuries.

“They're always mad,” Yuuri huffed, kicking a clump of snow into the pathway. “They never cared about me anyways.”

“That's not entirely true. I'm sure Mila will miss you a lot.”

Yuuri shook his head. The energetic succubus who had become his little sister of sorts was someone he would miss, but his friend’s pull was not enough to change his course. “She's too young to have any say in that world. The elders didn't accept me, they knew I'd revert one day, so she couldn't really do anything.” 

The older demons, sexual and not, had always despised him. Yuuri didn’t like murdering his victims, he chose to wipe their memories instead. The uneasiness that  rose at the thought of the loss of human life was far too mortal a trait for him to ever be completely accepted. He supposed that was why he’d come to the tiny, out of the way church in the first place.

Chris took Yuuri's hands, “Are you set to go?”

“Yes. How long?”

“A few hours. Reversion usually takes longer, but most demons are forced to revert. Cases like yours are different. The will of the affected changes everything.”

“I don't want him to worry.” Yuuri didn’t like thinking about his precious lover waking alone and cold, believing Yuuri had left.

Chris smiled, “We won't take long. Cleansing you should prove simple enough, humans have eros too so we won't have to take that. He never really planned on that, though.”

“Stupid Adam and Eve.”

“Don't get them started,” Chris snickered. “Once they hear they won't let up. Such a grudge! And it's been thousands of years!”

Yuuri laughed with him and prepared himself for flight. His leathery wings never got him far, but Christophe’s took them all the way to Heaven. Adriel, looking as imposing and imperial as always, quirked an eyebrow as they approached. 

“Ready? And so soon…” he murmured, glancing at his battalion.

“I thought another few decades, at least,” Cassiel sighed, crossing his arms. Angels milled around them, some stealing a glance at the incubus being greeting by a gaggle of archangels and lesser angels, others aware of their place. Gabriel sidled up next to Chris.

“Yuuri is back!”

“Ready for reversion, too,” Adriel said. Gabriel cooed.

“Aww, our little pet project is leaving us! What a shame, I just knitted him a sweater.” 

“You are late, Gabriel,” Cassiel muttered, and the eldest archangel vanished in a flurry of white feathers, sticking his tongue out. Cassiel turned back to Yuuri and hugged him, he was always the most emotional of the group. “I'm so happy for you, Yuuri. I knew you'd turn back someday.”

The others nodded in agreement, and Yuuri felt like he was having an out of body experience. It had shocked him when Chris had first approached him, but when his literal squad of angelic compatriots had embraced Yuuri as well it had been even more odd. Yuuri was a demon with friends in…high places, for sure. Literally and figuratively, he supposed. He smiled to himself wondering what his priest would think of his doting acquaintances. 

“Alright,” Chris said. “Let's begin.”

***

When Yuuri next awoke, he was lying in the snow, moonlight pouring over him like water, washing him anew. The angels of the first and second battalions, a small crowd of just under twenty, surrounded him, looking both worried and hopeful. Adriel sank down next to him on the snow, the long hair of his vessel touching the ground. 

“How do you feel, Yuuri?”

Yuuri blinked, looking now at his hands. They had lost their purple hue, and he moved them quickly to his head, where he couldn't feel his horns or his pointed ears.

“They're gone,” Chris offered, smiling supportively. “You look nice.”

“Am I...did it work?” He couldn't feel his tail twitching when he tried to move it.

“Yuuri, look here.” Cassiel produced a sleek smartphone from his coat pocket and let Yuuri look at his reflection in the small, black screen. 

He was human. His eyes were brown, and his teeth weren't sharpened to points. He had pale skin, the yellow undertones lost in the bright light of the full moon. He squinted. He had forgotten how bad his eyesight was when he wasn't a demon.

“He needs glasses,” Gabriel exclaimed, and was gone in an instant. He returned just seconds later, a pair of blue frames in his hands. “Try these,” he said excitedly.

Yuuri slipped them on, a perfect fit. What else could he expect from such an esteemed member of the Holy Army. He looked up at his angelic friends in perfect clarity, though tears were now that was blurring his vision. He felt them trace his cheeks slowly.

“I'm human.”

“Yuuri? Yuuri!” Victor's voice rang through the woods and into the clearing where Yuuri and the angels were gathered. He stumbled past a tree, breathing hard and ragged.

“Vitya…” 

“Yuurasha!” Victor cried, and ran past the unofficial guard encircling him. Victor fell to the ground next to him, wrapping his arms around Yuuri tightly. He pressed close to him, shaking with relief. He didn't seem to notice the others. Yuuri sniffled.

“Hello!” Gabriel chirped, breaking the silence. “This must be Mr. Agape!”

“Gabriel, please shut up.”

“Cassie shush, I'm introducing myself.”

“Why?” Chris rolled his eyes.

“You two can argue later.”

“Yeah. Save it for Luci, huh?” Adriel grinned. “He hates it when you bicker.”

“Luci’s a big bag of dicks,” Gabriel pouted. “Why do Cassie and I always have check on him?”

Yuuri sighed into Victor's chest. 

“Because He said so.”

“Oh? You talk to Him often, huh?”

“The three of you, quiet!”

“Addie, you know I love you—”

“See! Nicknames for the whole lot of us! Disgracing the names we were given—”

“Please, Cassiel…”

Chris, Gabriel, and Cassiel left in a rush, wings flapping. Another argument, one of their many. Adriel rose, shaking his head. “I'm sorry you had to hear that. I'm sure you thought they'd be more reserved.”

Victor looked up, clutching Yuuri. “What? I—I'm sorry, I'm afraid we haven't met.” Yuuri pulled away, smiling. Victor must have realized that Yuuri looked different then. He gasped and pressed his hands to Yuuri's cheeks, then went on to weave them in his hair. “Yuuri…”

“I want to be with you fully, Vitya. To age with you, pass on with you. I can, now. I'm human.”

Victor froze, and as he processed what Yuuri had told him, he began to cry. “You know I would've loved you no matter what, right? That I don't care whether or not you're a demon? That I love you?”

“I know.” Yuuri held him closer. “But this was my choice. I wanted this.”

Adriel placed a gentle hand on Yuuri's head. “You found your Agape, Yuuri. Now you are free.”

Victor stared at the angel, frozen again with cold and fear. Adriel nodded at him, and with a flash and a flap of his three pairs of gold wings, he ascended. Victor continued to gape at the sky, while Yuuri smiled through his tears.

“Thank you,” he whispered. Victor surprised him with a kiss, their glasses clacking against each other. Victor made an annoyed noise and tossed his aside, his fingers sinking into Yuuri's clothes to pull him ever closer. He broke away only to mouth against Yuuri's jaw, leaving a trail of red skin in his wake. Yuuri cradled Victor in his arms, panting breathlessly into the air. Victor gazed at him from underneath pale eyelashes before pressing his cheek to Yuuri's. Their breathing evened out as Victor got up and pulled Yuuri with him, dusting the snow off of them. His arm around Yuuri's waist, Victor led them to the church, and Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief when entering the sacred place didn't weigh down his soul—or what was left of it when he was a demon. Victor, having left his glasses in the snow, looked without hindrance at Yuuri, now openly bursting joy. 

“It doesn't hurt anymore, does it?” He looked excited. Yuuri giggled. 

“No, I don't feel any burn at all,” he murmured. Victor dipped his fingertips in the dish of holy water at the church’s entrance and pressed them to Yuuri's forehead. Yuuri leaned into the touch and smiled. Victor beamed.

“Yuuri...you really are human.”

“What gave it away?” Yuuri asked playfully. “It was my ears, wasn't it?”

Victor laughed. The first time they'd met, Victor had asked tentatively if Yuuri was a demon. Much like now, Yuuri had grinned and asked, _ ”What gave it away? It was my ears, wasn't it?” _

Victor caressed Yuuri's ears, running over their rounded edges that not hours ago had been pointed. Yuuri preened under his touch.

“Am I still pretty?”

“As beautiful as the day we met,” Victor said, eyes hardening as he remembered how poorly he'd treated Yuuri. How he'd thrown him out because  _ he _ couldn't handle his own feelings for the incubus. He shivered as Yuuri kissed his nose.

“Don't think about the past too much, Vitya,” he said lightly, looking up at the pained man. Victor sighed and hugged him. Yuuri buried his face in Victor's neck and inhaled his clean scent.

“Yuuri…”

“Hmm?” 

Victor stroked his hair, pulling back to gaze into cinnamon eyes. “I left the church.” Yuuri let out a faint gasp.

“When you left me...I couldn't go on. I knew I couldn't be a priest anymore, so I...I left. I'm only here because the new priest took pity on me and let me stay.”

Yuuri remembered his confusion when Victor had answered the church doors in regular garb. 

“So this past month…”

“You couldn't attend anyways, it would've only hurt you. I'm sorry I let you believe I was still of the cloth, I just…didn't know how to tell you.”

Victor looked nervous, almost like Yuuri would be angry that Victor was no longer unable to stay with him. Yuuri smiled, sinking back into his embrace and sighing at his silliness.

“I'm not sure why you'd think I'd be mad at you for not telling me, it's very personal.” Yuuri traced hearts on Victor's back, “I'm just so happy we can be together. No holds barred.”

Victor breathed raggedly, soft whimpers escaping him. Yuuri patted his back while he cried, then led him back to their room in the cottage. 

It was after they had readied themselves for bed that Victor spoke again, shifting in Yuuri's arms.

“My father will want to meet you.”

“Hm?”

“He wanted to meet you before, I said I'd left the church because I loved someone, but he obviously couldn't have met you then as I had...lost you. I was afraid to ask you if you'd like to meet him once you returned because I didn't want you to feel anxious about his reaction when he saw you.”

Yuuri looked Victor in his oceanic eyes and pressed his mouth to the bridge of his nose. “If the offer still stands I'd love to meet him.”

Victor smiled that breathtaking heart-shaped smile and buzzed with energy. Yuuri, however, had not slept since his death. That was a while ago.

“Vitya, I haven't slept for nearly three hundred years. I love you, but I am…a bit…” 

Yuuri yawned widely, and Victor nodded. “Go to sleep, Yuuri. I'll be right behind you.”

Not fully sated—though he no longer required such things for sustenance—Yuuri kissed Victor slowly, cradling his face gently and pressing closer to his heart. Victor inhaled Yuuri's love like he was the one who had needed it to live, breaking away to snuggle up to his chest. Yuuri held him as they fell asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is victuuriosity and I reblog yoi meta, fits, and fan art.


End file.
